


Игра с огнём

by Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, precanon-justified OOC for Aldrich
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos
Summary: Путь к власти непрост, особенно в чужом мире.





	Игра с огнём

**Author's Note:**

> Преканон.  
> 2017 г.

Он появился на свет там, куда изгоняли всё неугодное, запретное и странное, но сам оказался чужд и не нужен своей родине.

Он пришёл из мира вечной зимы, и этот — изо всех сил цепляющийся за тепло и огонь — сразу дал понять, что здесь ему тем более не место. 

Снег Ариамиса даже таял иначе — как растворяется или осыпается краска. И стекал белыми разводами. Ветхий плащ было не жаль, но это всё, что у него оставалось. Да и то не назвать своим — картина до последнего штриха являлась собственностью художника. Саливан сомневался даже, принадлежал ли сам себе. И опасался садиться близко к жаркому камину: казалось, что он, дитя ледяного холода и чужого вымысла, растает вместе с ненастоящим снегом и призрачными воспоминаниями.

Пламя было настолько же опасно, насколько прекрасно. И, как всё незнакомое и непонятное, одновременно отталкивало и манило. Можно ли его укротить? Вряд ли, ведь кованые решётки и каменные стены удержат угли и искры, но не спасут от неизбежного угасания, если его не поддерживать. Можно ли дотронуться и не обжечься? Нельзя, как и до власти, если верить философам.

Он внимательно изучал написанные ими книги. Вопросов не становилось меньше — наоборот. Всё ещё ли принадлежит картина автору, когда уже завершена и отдана на суд публике? Почему неоспоримы права королей и богов, если сущее создано не ими? Как возникло Первое Пламя? Он добавил бы: и что будет, когда оно потухнет, но даже думать о таком было запрещено, не то что издавать трактаты.

И всё-таки пытливый ум не сдавался, продолжая осваивать науки и плыть по длинной реке летописей. Талант к магии, талант к стратегии, богами данный талант — впоследствии он слышал это не раз, но знал: высшие силы были ни при чём. Всего этого он достиг сам. Чужой мир просто не оставил ему шансов, с каждым днём заставляя доказывать, что он достоин быть его частью. 

***

Осколки разбитого в отчаянии зеркала. Скрытое ладонями лицо. 

— Позволь мне взглянуть...  
— Уходи. 

Следы были и на руках тоже. Клирик осторожно касался их, и под сиянием золотого света зарастали свежие кровоточащие раны от острого стекла. Но ожоги, оставленные Осквернённым Пламенем, оказались неизлечимы.

— Тебе необходимо обратиться к целителям. Я не могу распознать природу этой магии. И не сумею помочь тебе в одиночку.  
— Так оставь меня, раз ни на что не способен.  
— Но я должен. Вдруг от того же пострадают другие? Об этом должны узнать. Изучить, усмирить. А я... попытаюсь хотя бы избавить тебя от боли.

Саливан взглянул на него сквозь пальцы. Гнев закипал пуще проклятого огня, найденного в подземных недрах. 

— Я не нуждаюсь в твоей жалости!

Он был слишком горд, чтобы признавать свою слабость, а тем более — позволять кому-либо быть её свидетелем. На избранном им пути он не имел на неё права. И открытая тайна принадлежала лишь ему одному — больше никто не сумел бы оценить её по достоинству. Другие слишком боялись всего, что не могли понять и вместить в привычные рамки.

Священнослужитель отступил, но сохранял терпение.

— Для твоего же блага, маг. Я всего лишь хочу помочь. Это мой долг... и искреннее желание.  
— Мне не нужны твои добродетельные порывы. Никому не нужны. Просто признай, что этим ты тешишь собственное самолюбие. Если жаждешь заполучить возможность почувствовать себя святым, найди кого-нибудь другого.

Смирение во взгляде клирика сменилось тихой горечью, а вместо прежнего тепла вспыхнуло болезненно-холодной искрой. Губы дрогнули, но он ничего не ответил. Давнее отчаяние пришлось в очередной раз заглушить, оставив тлеть в груди.

Саливан осознал, что не ошибся. Вот он, перед ним — тоже огонь: тот, что может сиять лампадой или свечой, греть и освещать путь, но если дать ему разгореться, способен сжечь, разрушить, сожрать всё вокруг и превратить в пепел. Сила, спящая в сокрытых глубинах — как и Осквернённое Пламя. Рано или поздно он приручит и то, и другое.

Олдрик, в свою очередь, тоже видел в молодом чародее не то, что остальные. Того, кто не поспешил бы обвинять в ереси. Того, с кем можно было бы поделиться самым сокровенным — рассказать о пророческих видениях и кошмарных снах, истязающих разум и подтачивающих веру... Но теперь стало ясно: вряд ли тот захочет слушать. И, возможно, он был прав. Свет уже не мог никого спасти.

***

Она танцевала, словно летела на невидимых крыльях. Невесомая вуаль струилась, парила мерцающей дымкой, шлейфом устремлялась за грациозными движениями.

Саливан следил за ней, не прерывая волшебство мгновения. Он научился наблюдать. За горящим огнём и падающим снегом, за расцветом и увяданием, за временем и застывшим моментом. За искусством своих воинов, в разгар поединка тоже отчасти напоминающим танец — яростный, но полный хладнокровного контроля каждого выпада. За кровавыми пирами Святого Глубин, странно завораживающими безудержностью всепоглощающей порочной алчности. Как клинок совершенен своей смертоносностью, как пожар притягателен торжеством разрушительной стихии — так были пленительны они, так была чарующа она.

Когда танцовщица остановилась, он подошёл, не говоря ни слова. Его лицо, как всегда, было скрыто маской — да и существовало ли оно под той? Он никогда не показывал. А в её глазах читался интерес: как узнать, впечатлён ли чародей? Согласен ли, что её магия не уступает его собственной? А ведь ей не требовалось ни свитков, ни талисманов, ни посохов. Лишь пара жезлов, мелькающих в изящных руках...

Вместо них он подал ей два меча.

***

Он пришёл из мира вечной зимы, и та следовала за ним. Лёд сковал реку под мостами, ветер звенел вьюгой, иней покрыл величественный собор холодным серебром. И быстро остывала, проливаясь на снег, горячая кровь защитников обители богов.

Картина Ариамиса давно сменила название и владельцев. Но ему незачем было туда возвращаться. Перед ним простирались дороги и земли, королевства и княжества, страны и города — почти готовые пасть к его ногам, рано или поздно. Он побеждал задолго до того, как их жители и стражи успевали это понять. Силой оставалось взять лишь самые последние рубежи на пути к цели.

Осквернённое Пламя заменило слабеющее Первое. Маска заменила лицо. Торжественный титул Понтифика церкви Глубин заменил бесславное прозвание проклятым тираном.

Да, этот мир — изо всех сил цеплявшийся за угасающий свет, ускользающее тепло и затухающий огонь — когда-то дал понять, что здесь он обречён быть таким же чужим, как и у себя на родине. Но судьба для него ничего не значила. Теперь он как никогда ясно осознавал, что всегда оказывался в нужное время в нужном месте. И если здесь, у порога конца времён, необходим был кто-то, способный взять умирающего за горло и прекратить бессмысленные страдания, то он готов был им стать.

Но перед тем, как закрыть книгу истории, он намерен был не просто вписать, а выжечь на её страницах своё имя — льдом и огнём.


End file.
